


if you put this scene on a movie screen would it be a happy end

by loganxiety (meathermac)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, cursing, five plus one fic, mentions of shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathermac/pseuds/loganxiety
Summary: listen virgil, roman is trying, give him a chance.also known as five times roman almost kissed virgil and one time he finally did.





	if you put this scene on a movie screen would it be a happy end

**Author's Note:**

> birthday fic for @wooflesthatwoof on tumblr!! it was posted there originally
> 
> enjoy!

Roman is fully aware that he likes Virgil. This is not something he’s ashamed of - Virgil, while their music tastes only overlap a bit, is a perfectly lovely young man. **  
**

He doesn’t think Virgil likes him back. Which, of course, kind of fucking sucks, but when you like someone as objectively lovely as Virgil then you expect rejection.

The boys have had their ups and downs. Virgil and Roman fought like cats and dogs, they disagreed upon everything from favorite TV show to whether Roman’s dreams were stupid and unrealistic or not.

Though, if Virgil did like him back, Roman would not be objected to a date or two.

one

It was at a mutual friend Logan’s birthday party where they first got to talking about dating - and when they were about to figure something out when they were oh-so-rudely interrupted.

“Logan, honey, I will shove your face into the cake if you don’t blow out the candles for me,” his boyfriend Patton said, and all seven people in attendance laughed, Logan himself even cracking a smile.

“Just for you, darling,” Logan responded, blowing out the candles in a swift breath. The friends cheered, Patton rewarding his boyfriend with a quick peck on the cheek.

After a round of drinks - it was Logan’s 22nd birthday, after all, and he was the third youngest only to Virgil and Remy, so it was completely legal, mind you.

Remy, Logan’s best friend and basically his adopted son, was bragging to everyone (who had heard the story twenty times over) of his engagement to Emile Picani, who was graciously suffering through it all, though he was perfectly aware of how he proposed to Remy - after all, he was there.

Roman and Virgil quickly slunk off together into the empty room off to the side of the central room of the apartment.

“Lord, I love those guys, but they can…” Roman laughed. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Virgil agreed. “It feels weird being the only single people, huh?”

“Thomas is single,” Roman pointed out, taking another sip of his drink.

He rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t count.”

Both boys giggled, Roman noticing the sparkle in Virgil’s eye that seemed to show up whenever the young man left. It was beautiful, the little details about Virgil that seemed to crop up whenever he looked at him.

Roman put an arm around Virgil’s waist. “To being single, though hopefully not for much longer so we can finally escape Remy’s setups,” he toasted.

Virgil groaned but clinked his glass against Roman’s, fighting a smile.

It was that moment when their bodies were pressed against each other, Virgil’s face painted with an adorable smile he couldn’t fight down, that Roman’s brain officially went “oh, shit” and he kind of wanted to kiss Virgil.

Unfortunately, that was when Patton walked in, asking the two to come and annoy Logan into opening his presents. Roman glanced back at Virgil and blushed, unsure of what to say.

two

Three weeks later, while Roman was still hopelessly pining after the young emo, they were sitting in the library studying together in silence. Roman turned to Virgil.  _Here goes_. “So do you ever think you’ll get married?”

“What does this have to do with your sociology assignment?” Virgil asked, not glancing up.

“It doesn’t, just curious,” Roman said. “Remy and Emile have it on my mind.”

Virgil sighed, setting down his pencil. “Well, I won’t get married in college like they are, because I’m broke as hell and my dad isn’t a fan like Remy’s parents are. But I do want to… someday. What about you?”

“Yeah! Have you met me, Virge?” Roman answered, laughing. “I am the most romantic person. I want it all, and I want the guy who can give me all that.”

“Delusions of grandeur, Roman,” Virgil mumbled.

“Oh, you don’t think I can find a man like that?” he teased. “And why not?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “This ain’t Disney, Princey. You’re not gonna find a Prince Charming out there on the street.”

“What if I’ve already found mine?” Roman blurted, flushing pink as he spoke.

“Then man up and ask him out, dumbass!” Virgil shook his head, finally looking and staring Roman dead in the eyes. “Come on.”

Their faces almost touched, just with how they’d been slowly gravitating towards each other, Roman grinning cheekily as Virgil glared at him.

All of a sudden, there was a loud slam as someone else walked into the library, causing the librarian to sit up and scold them. The noise effectively ruined the ambiance of awkward semi-romance where the two boys sat, so they went back to their books and didn’t finish the conversation.

But he was this close to kissing Virgil…

Roman didn’t know how he kept ending up in these situations.

three

The third time Roman nearly kissed Virgil, it was completely on accident.

Patton had gotten the priviledge of choosing where the gang went for Friday night, and him being Patton, he chose laser tag, splitting the group up into groups of two, the couples with each other (and Thomas had managed to drag his best friend along as well, so them too) which left…

Roman and Virgil. Of course.

Roman was sure  _someday_  he’d get his feelings under control. Probably. But for now, he was stuck pining after the emo kid in purple hair and a choker who vowed to crush Logan and Patton so hard at laser tag they’d never recover.

Honestly, he was perfect.

They ran around the arena, Remy and Emile absolutely kicking everyone’s ass - Remy’s fiance was  _insanely_  good at laser tag and Virgil was not having it.

“Roman, you see that structure over there?” he asked. Roman nodded, and Virgil continued with, “I want you to get behind it. On my signal, you run out and shoot at Remy, since I can see his dumbass in the corner over there.”

Roman nodded once again, keeping low to the ground as he snuck across the ground.

Fun fact: Roman is 6’3”. He is not good at “keeping low to the ground.”

So this whole thing worked about as well as you would expect - Remy noticed him immediately, and Roman tried to run back towards Virgil… who was running straight at him?

They crashed into each other, Remy’s laughter following quickly. Roman glanced at their entangled arms and laughed, though he was feeling a blush creep up his face at the close contact with his crush.

“Girl, the talent it takes to screw up that badly,” Remy said, still laughing as he stood over the two of them. “Also, Roman, I can see that your face is bright fuckin’ red, don’t try and hide it.”

“It’s red ‘cause he’s an idiot, Remy, don’t be dense,” Virgil retorted.

(I trust I don’t have to explain to you the irony in this statement.)

four

The fourth time kinda sucked.

Roman was helping decorate for Remy and Emile’s engagement shower with Patton, who was more than eager to help the happy couple and kind of dragged his best friend into it.

“Roman, Roman, don’t weddings make you feel all bubbly?” Patton sighed. “Makes me think about Logan.”

“Ah, young love. I am quite jealous,” he said, giving Patton a playful shove. “I wish I wasn’t single.”

Patton shrugged. “I know your dream guy’s out there somewhere. Maybe he’s right there in front of you!”

Roman nodded, pinning another streamer to the wall. “He is, oh I know he is. But he’s not interested.”

“Virgil, right?”

Roman pretended to startle, before sighing in defeat. “Yeah,” Roman responded. “That obvious?”

Patton shook his head. “Not really. I’m good at noticing feelings. It’s the little things, you know?” He went on, explaining a bit of love languages and how Roman’s flirting habits hadn’t changed since high school. Roman was honestly interested, but he was still distracted. How the hell are you supposed to deal with this?

Later that night, at the party itself, Roman was dancing a bit when he spotted Virgil across the crowd, swaying by himself to the music. He walked across the floor as a slower song started, offering his hand out to Virgil.

The shorter of the two boys smirked and took it, their playful banter returned.

Though for some strange reason about halfway through the song, when Roman was finally becoming a bit aware of just how much they were twirling into each other, really showing off to the music and getting ever so closer, Virgil deatched himself from Roman’s arms and ran off, leaving Roman confused and alone.

five

The fifth time was unique because Virgil actually wanted to kiss him back.

Roman had been pining off and on - mostly on, in fact on every day except for about half a day on some off Tuesday - until he was over at Virgil’s watching Hercules and obnoxiously singing along to make Virgil laugh, when he finally noticed how a blush started to creep up Virgil’s face when their hands brushed, and how after the movie when they were yelling AJR songs together as they sat on the couch Virgil seemed to get the same look in his eyes that Roman always had.

Halfway through a rather rousing rendition of “Call My Dad” from Roman, Virgil stared down at the ground and stopped singing along.

Roman sat down too, pausing the music. “Virgil? You okay?”

“Sorry, it’s just - I kinda miss my family, you know?” Virgil sniffled. “This song always makes me feel sad…”

“Oh, hon,” Roman said softly, wrapping Virgil in a hug. “I’m sorry.”

“And I know you like me. And it’s getting kinda weird for me to have to hold it in,” he blurted, and Roman, shellshocked, let go of him.

“Virgil, I -”

He shook his head. “I gotta talk about it, Roman, it’s hard to forget about my dad but you help. And I - I like you too,” Virgil mumbled. “It’s fine if you grew out of it or something.”

Roman laughed. “No, I think it’s only been getting worse. When did you figure it out?”

“Last month, at Remy and Emile’s engagement shower. When you told Patton? And then we kinda looked at each other later while we were dancing and I ran off, cause I didn’t know what to say,” he admitted.

Roman laughed. “Oh, of course.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, Virge -” Roman began, only to be cut off by the door shutting. Logan (who was also Virgil’s roommate) was home. “We’ve gotta talk about this later.”

Virgil shook his head. “We don’t.”

“We do. And -” Roman debated leaning in to finally give Virgil that kiss he’d been dreaming of, but he held off. “And I have to go.”

\+ one

A week or so later, Roman was sitting alone in his apartment, reading a book for class when there was a sharp knock on the door. He got up and answered it, confused as to who would be at his house at eleven at night.

When he opened it, he saw Virgil standing soaked through with the rain pouring down on him, though he was grinning like an idiot.

“Virgil, what are you doing here?” Roman asked, laughing.

“Logan talked some sense into me. I’m here to ask you on a date,” he said, though somewhat anxiously, and Roman motioned for Virgil to come inside.

Sitting down on the couch after wrapping Virgil in a towel, Roman asked, “So your line of logic was to come here at 11 pm and ask me out?”

“Yes.”

Roman laughed yet again. “And?”

“Roman, uh, Roman Valentine-Prince, will you go on a date with me to the coffee shop on campus next Saturday?” Virgil grinned hopefully.

“Yes, of course, I will, you dumbass,” Roman responded, grabbing the hoodie collar of Virgil’s soaking wet sweatshirt and pulling him towards his body, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss.

As they pulled away, Virgil giggled a bit. “Damn, Roman, how long you been waiting to do that?”

“Like five tries too long, Virgil.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa follow me on tumblr @adultmorelikeadolt


End file.
